eL aNiLlO pErDiDo !
by Eowyn 006
Summary: Un anillo de poder... que nunca fue encontrado... forjado por Celebrimor... en Las Montañas oscuras... quienes tendran que ir es busca del anillo!!!!!!! descubrelo.. dando clik.. en el titulooo!! cap. 1 !


( A/N: Hooola!!k onda!!soy Eowyn 006... antes 007 .. pero por razones.. desconocidas.. me desapareci.. un tiempo.. y al regresar, mi cuenta d ff, se habia idooo! Entonces tuve k hacer una nueva, y aquí estoy. Espero que les guste mi fic, reviews !! ( vean el pequeño botoncito.. ese morado d abajo!! ) click.. y ponen su opinión.. si les gustoo.. no le gusto.. soy un fracaso.. si les parecio chida.. lo k sea. Tenna rato .)  
El anillo Perdido  
" Uno que nunca fue hallado..dentro de los confines de la tierra.......  
  
.... cayo y fue desterrado.. donde nunca nadie lo encontró.....  
  
muchos lo intentaron ....... murieron en el camino ....  
  
dentro de las sombras.....y de la oscuridad ... donde el silencio aún  
  
clama... la vida de los que murieron ..... en las Montañas del silencio.....  
  
las Montañas Oscuras .... Las Emyn Duir . "-. Dama Blanca de Lòrien.  
-Es verdad lo que haz dicho??_pregunto Elrond . Acercándose al espejo mágico, en donde se encontraba Galadriel. - Asi es , este es un anillo de Poder , que fue creado en secreto por Celebrimor por causas desconocidas, muchos dicen que fue para que su pueblo, el de los primeros nacidos, obtuvieran más poder, otros dicen que lo hizo para molestar a Sauron, para que nunca encontrara el anillo perdido. Se dice que lo escondió en uno de los lugares mas escondidos de la tierra. Donde siempre es de noche, donde el sol no sale, donde Sauron no lo encontraria. He visto lo que pasara con el. Muchos irán en su busca , pero solo uno, lo encontrara. _ dijo Galadriel.  
  
Elrond se acerco a la palangana de plata, mejor llamado El Espejo de Galadriel, colocó un poco de agua, y espero a ver lo que el espejo le mostraría. No se imaginaba , lo que estaba a punto de ver a continuación.  
  
No veía nada, solo oscuridad .De repente ve el cielo, era de noche, y lograba ver muchas estrellas, luego aparece un bosque, oscuro, lleno de pinos, altos ytenebrosos, donde los caminos no se lograban divisar. Miro a su alrededor y no logro ver mas que sombras. Vio grandes arañas, esconderse dentro de la tierra, Murciélagos volando por el cielo , y gigantescas ardillas negras, que se sentían observadas . Sabia donde estaba, aquel lugar donde los hombres y elfos temían , era el Bosque Negro. Luego vio, El rió Encantado, que brotaba de la Montaña oscura del Emyn Duir ( Montañas oscuras ), se acerco más y más. Se adentro en lo más profundo de la Montaña . Después rápidamente empezaron a aparecer imágenes ... una antorcha , un caballo blanco, no podia ver la cara del jinete, solo logro ver la figura, que parecía de una mujer; luego escucho palabras, frases: -Alguien gritaba Man nalye?? , pregunto Legolas; y mas frases: Aragorn, este camino!, después de esto, solo logro ver más imágenes, caballos a galope, antorchas, flechas, el sonido de espadas esgrimiéndose, muchas figuras de sombras , grandes arañas, ardillas negras gigantes y murciélagos....... de repente ve a alguien con un capuchón, que le cubría la cara, al bajarlo, ve a Arwen.. y al final de todo.. logra ver el anillo.  
  
-Arwen?!, Como puede ser??_dijo Elrond. Estaba sorprendido, por todo lo que había visto, sabia que todo aquel que estuviera ahí, dentro del Emyn Duir, corría el riesgo de morir.  
  
-Ahora me crees, Elrond?_dijo Galadriel.-Si , te creo , lo he visto. Hay que avisar a Galdalf, lo más pronto posible. El sabrá quienes serán los valientes, que irán en busca del anillo perdido.  
  
Elrond y Galadriel, mandaron un mensaje a Galdalf:  
  
Galdalf :  
  
Aiya! Ojala estes bien.  
  
Han acontecido hechos importantes y de gran relevancia,  
  
Necesitamos que vengas los más pronto posible a Lòrien , Donde la Dama Blanca y yo te esperamos.  
  
No puedo decirte, de que se trata , en caso de que este mensaje  
  
Llege a manos equivocadas. Pero supongo, que ya lo sabes o tienes  
  
Una idea.  
  
Tenna rato .  
  
Elrond y Galadriel.  
NOtA!! Perdon k este tan cortita.. pero tengo pco tiempo... ajajaja ojala le s guste!!! Y si no tb me ponen un review!!! Gracias a tdas.. las chavas k me apoyaban cuando tenia el otro nick.. perdon si no las recuerdo a todas!! Pero ps eran.. Anariel!!!!!!!! Gracias amiga!! Tigerlily Baggins!! Jaja mil gracias .. y a Carmenchu.. tb!!!por favor!! No les cuesta nda!! Poner un review!! Gracias!! Se cuidan muchoo! Tenna rato !  
  
Eowyn 006 


End file.
